Hero's Child
by Skiota
Summary: Blysse always knew she was different, but when her mother is killed by a Metal Head, Blysse must continue on...and find out what kind of ‘monster’ her father really was.


Since its winter break…I'm going to write this story, which has nothing to do with Christmas. This is set after Jak finds the Precursor Stone, in Jak 2 and continues on through Jak 3. Well most of it is set in Jak 3. Also, I NEED reviews, I've never written a story from this POV before, and need someone to make sure I'm doing it alright.

WARNING: JAK 3 SPOILORS! IF YOU HAVE NEVER PLAYED JAK 3, THIS STORY WILL RUIN THE ENDING.

Have a Merry Christmas! (Or Hanukkah…Happy (insert holiday here) )

Prologue

In the time of Mar, a hero was born. Not the one who we call Jak. No, this hero is of a different sort. While many songs, stories, and poems were written about his greatness, and statues built in his honor, there is but one minor detail overlooked by all. This detail is almost irrelevant. But with careful study, and an amazing discovery this hero's story unfolds in her own words. 'What is this great detail?' you might ask. I'll tell you.

On the eve of the finding of the Precursor Stone, the hero Jak, later to be known as Mar, slipped away into the night. While rumors spread that the stone had been found, and customers flowed into the Hip Hog Saloon to celebrate, a young woman, around the age of 24, carelessly walked the streets of Haven City. Upon closer inspection, the woman had long brown hair, flowing down her back and stopping just short of the curve of her hips. She had cobalt blue eyes, which seemed to glow with an inner light. She wore a tight, white, button up shirt, the top buttons were open, closing again just above the cleavage. Her pants, brown, where mid calf in length, and were pulled tight with a leather strap at the bottom of each end. Her boots were made of leather, and lined with fur, most likely to keep the cold out.

Had the woman been paying closer attention to her surroundings, she might have noticed the dark, pale, figure lurking in the many shadows of the slums. But she had not been paying attention. And had not noticed the figure, a man, watching her until he was already upon her…

Jak had felt him coming. Felt him in the darkest corners of his mind. Fearing the worst, he left his warm, comfortable bed located in the Underground hideout. Not bothering to wake his best friend, Daxter, he pulled on a blue shirt, and stood up. His pants, which he had worn to bed, seemed ruffled, and wrinkly. Wanting to get as far away as possible, he strode quickly up the stairs, and out onto the streets of the slums. It was late, and he had only the dim lighting from the streetlamps to guide him.

He walked briskly, attempting to keep the cold at bay. The dark eco creature inside him was roaring to be let out and it was all he could do to keep him at locked away. He walked all around the slums, passing only a few elves on the way, and usually they were drunk, from the parties. If only they knew it was he who had braved the Tomb of Mar, he who had battled the Baron fiercely, only to lose the stone. Who knew what the Baron would do with the power it contained?

His head was throbbing now, and he briefly wondered if the dark creature inside him was clawing the inside of his skull. He stopped, and looked around finally noticing where he was. He was in a narrow ally, very near to the KG fortress. He must have been walking for hours, for his legs seemed very tired, and the cold numbed his skin. Jak sat down on the cold, stone street, leaning against a wall, he closed his eyes…

Jak awoke to a shrill scream, a woman's scream. He went to jump up, but found himself already standing.

'Odd,' he thought, 'I don't remember standing up.'

Jak looked around. His brow wrinkled in confusion, his eyes seemed to be looking out from a different body. He saw a woman standing before him…no she was below him! The woman, was glowing, a pure white light. And suddenly Jak knew what was happening. His dark side had surfaced when he had dozed off, and now he was…

"No!" Jak cried. But the cry went unheard, bouncing off of the empty corners of his mind. To the dark creature, Jak's cry was like a thought. And the thing laughed a dark, evil sounding laugh.

Jak struggled to regain control. It was so quiet, and Jak briefly noticed the woman had stopped screaming, and peered down at her. His dark half had knocked her unconscious. Giving up from his earlier fatigue, he turned his thoughts elsewhere. If he could not stop the Baron, a man he had beaten before, how could he stop himself, even his darker self, from raping this woman? He couldn't. He looked at her now naked figure and almost cried. He saw again the white glow, and remembered a lesson he received from Samos back in Sandover.

_FALSHBACK_

"_Daxter! Pay attention! You may need to know this someday! You too, Jak." Samos glanced at the young Jak, and Jak thought he saw a hint of sadness in his gaze._

"_Now where was I? Oh yes, Eco Auras. You see boys, an Eco Aura is something all elves are born with-" _

"_Then why can't we see them?" Daxter interrupted._

"_I was getting to that!" Samos snapped. "The reason you can't see it, Daxter, is because, only those gifted with that talent are able to see them. Every elf has a particular kind of Eco residing inside them. For instance, my Eco Aura would be green for green Eco, since after all, I am the Green Eco Sage. The Red Sage has a red aura, and so on. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow are the most common. A Dark Eco Aura, is very rare, and is found in only those who have been touched by it, usually those who are pure evil. Even rarer is white Eco. White Eco is the purist form of Eco, and it is found only in those who are comply pure. Those who have been marked by the Precursors themselves!_

"_Cool!" Daxter exclaimed, "What's mine? Is it red! I bet it is! Since I am the hero!" Daxter flexed his arms as he said this._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jak woke up in his bed. It was morning, but Daxter wasn't up yet. Jak searched around for any signs that he had left the night before. His shirt was off, and set back exactly where he had left it. He felt relaxed, his muscles felt no pain from the long walk.

'Maybe,' Jak thought, 'Maybe it was just a bad dream. Yeah that must be it.'

And with that Jak shrugged it off and got dressed, nudging Daxter awake, they both ascended the stairs in search of breakfast.


End file.
